


Round and Round

by enigmaticblue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first trip to Elitch Gardens is interesting, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round and Round

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hc_bingo prompt, "motion sickness." The restaurant with the cliff divers is a real place called Casa Bonita, and it's pretty much a kid's paradise.

“And here we are, campers!” Jack said expansively. “The amusement park.”

 

Cassie grinned and bounced a little. Jack had told her all about the rides, and how awesome they were. “Very cool,” was her only comment, having learned the word from Jack and the other kids on the playground.

 

“It is _very_ cool,” Jack agreed. “Cassie, make sure you stay with an adult the entire time we’re in the park. The rest of you—that’s what cell phone are for.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam murmured with a smile.

 

“Indeed,” Teal’c said, his stocking cap pulled down low enough to hide the gold tattoo on his forehead.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Jack…”

 

“It’s a precaution, Daniel,” Jack said cheerfully. “And nothing you say will ruin my enjoyment of the amusement park. I’m here to be _amused_.”

 

Sam and Janet both made sounds that were suspiciously akin to laughter, and Teal’c’s lips twitched. “Oh, I’m definitely amused,” Janet said with a grin.

 

Jack glared at Janet, although Cassie could see that he was definitely enjoying himself. “No more comments from the peanut gallery. Off we go. Cassie?” He held out an arm, and Cassie willingly held his hand.

 

The next few hours were spent on one ride after another. Cassie felt dazed with sensation. She loved the roller coasters, loved the feeling of going too fast, of being just a little bit out of control, of being scared and safe all at the same time.

 

After Jack had led her on every scary ride available, they started working on what he called the “kiddie” rides. Cassie didn’t exactly understand what he meant by “kiddie” rides, since she saw lots of grown-ups in line, but she liked those, too.

 

Cassie felt strangely secure on the Ferris wheel, sitting next to Jack, looking out over the skyline of Denver, high above the ground. She loved being up so high, and being able to see so much. When they went on a ride that Jack called the teacups, Cassie dissolved into giggles as they rotated their cup as quickly as they could. She was dizzy with joy as Jack spun them as quickly as he could, and Cassie tried to help without much luck.

 

She reeled as she stepped off the ride and giggled again. The world was spinning around her, and she didn’t mind. She knew the world would right itself eventually.

 

She glanced behind her to see Daniel doubled over, his hands on his knees. His face had a decidedly green cast, and Cassie watched as Janet and Sam supported him over to a nearby bench.

 

“Is he okay?” Cassie asked anxiously, thinking of all the dead bodies on her old home world, how they had fallen ill and collapsed and died, when she had been unable to help.

 

“He’s fine,” Jack replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. “It’s motion sickness.”

 

Cassie frowned. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s where certain kinds of motion makes a person sick to their stomach. Now that he’s off the ride, he’ll be fine,” Jack assures her.

 

Cassie glanced back at the ride they all just left. “Do we have to go home?”

 

“Let’s check with Daniel, and then we’ll decide,” Jack replied. “Come on.”

 

Daniel looked up as Cassie sat down next to him. “I’m okay,” he assured her, although his face looked far too pale. “I shouldn’t have gone on that ride. Those things always make me sick.”

 

Cassie glanced at Janet, trusting her to be the expert, and Janet smiled. “Not to worry, Cassie. It’s just motion sickness. Lots of people get it.”

 

Cassie put a hand on Daniel’s arm, wanting to offer whatever comfort she could, the comfort she hadn’t been able to offer her own people. “Are you feeling better?” she asked.

 

Daniel managed a smile. “I’ll be fine in a minute. You should go on another ride.”

 

“You sure, Danny?” Jack asked. “We can stay with you.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Jack, I knew better than to go on the teacups. It never ends well.” Daniel hugged Cassie briefly. “Go on, have fun.”

 

“I’ll stay with him,” Janet promised. “He’ll be fine, Cassie. Enjoy your day. This is for you.”

 

Cassie wasn’t used to that kind of thinking. On her old world, everybody had been too busy with planting and making and harvest to give much thought to the children. Cassie had never had a day quite like this day; she’d never known anyone who would put so much effort into making sure kids had _fun_.

 

Jack dragged her off to another half a dozen rides, and then they rode the ones they liked most a second time. Sam and Teal’c kept up with them doggedly, and Cassie tried not to worry about Daniel, who had appeared so ill.

 

That night, Jack took them all out to dinner at a restaurant where there were games and cliff divers and people playing music. Cassie wanted to look everywhere at once, but she wanted to keep an eye on Daniel, too.

 

When they finally sat down, Cassie watched Daniel carefully, but he ate with good-natured complaining about how the food wasn’t authentic. Jack rolled his eyes and told Daniel to lighten up, and Sam and Janet teased Teal’c about how taken he’d been with one of the cliff divers.

 

Maybe Daniel knew she was still worried, because he leaned in close to her during dinner and whispered, “I’m fine, Cassie, really. It was just a passing thing.”

 

Cassie allowed herself to be reassured since no one else seemed worried, and she gradually relaxed, laughing as Jack tried to coax the others into returning to the arcade.

 

This time, she thought, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
